


Dragon's Tongue

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Femdom, Slight Transformation Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Corrin has a monstrous tongue that Silas fantasises about and, tonight, those fantasies come true (and then some).





	Dragon's Tongue

   “My, that is… unusual.” Corrin commented, nonplussed with a blink. She curled a strand of hair around her finger toyed with it.

   “I’m glad I told you though. It feels good to have it off my chest.” Silas replied.

   “A troubling burden indeed…” Corrin continued, still sounding struck with the strangeness of it.

   “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Silas added.

   “Do tell, how did this come about?” Corrin inquired.

   She turned her head and her scarlet eyes glimmered with curiosity. Silas failed to meet her gaze. He averted his eyes and his stomach squirmed.

   “Well,” he began, he licked his lips and drummed his fingers on the table, “when we were reunited, I was immediately struck by your beauty and how time had changed you. You were still my Corrin though and that caused a resurgence of love… And then you transformed into a dragon whilst I was in this lovestruck daze. And, um, simply put… my hormones must have gotten very confused.”

   “How unfortunate.” Corrin replied. “And now, because of that, you want me to transform into a dragon for your sexual amusement.”

   Silas went red. He doubled over, nearly. He put his head on the table and hid his bright red face in his hands. Corrin glanced at him and she laughed. It was all too fun to rile Silas up sometimes.

   “I suppose.” he groaned from between his fingers.

   “Alright, let’s do it.” Corrin decided.

   Silas bolted up; even his hair seemed to stand up a little straighter thanks to this surprise. “Wait, what?! Really…?”

   “Absolutely.” Corrin replied.

   She got up abruptly and her chair hit the table. Mostly out of fear than anything else, Silas sat up straight and watched whatever it was his wife was doing. She took a few steps back and there was a ferocity in her eyes. She threw back her shoulders and her hands stiffened. That was her battle position and then, strands of water began to dance through the air. Corrin transformed.

   Take from Silas, when Corrin transformed, it was a sight to behold in its swiftness. The way she contorted and allowed this dragon self of hers to take over was a thing of beauty, not pain. It was not a sight of broken bones and blood clots and other painful things. Rather, it was of grace and beauty. Corrin simply shifted. It was a lot different to donning armour, but it was painless.  

   A low rumble rose through Corrin’s bestial throat as she finished her transformation. It was quick. It was always quick and beneath the façade of water. And now, where a human girl had once stood, was a dragon with a long tail which whipped around and a steely muzzle. Silas was enamoured with the sight, to say the least.

   It wasn’t always like this. Silas refused for it to always be like this. But this was different. That had been a transformation for him and for him alone. There were no enemies to defeat, just a husband with an unusual fetish to please. As a result, Silas found himself growing warm. Heat pooled in his loins and he crossed up his legs. He didn’t have a hard-on yet, but he knew he would be embarrassingly quick to get his dick up rather soon.

   Corrin skulked around the bed and got down on her knees. Her long neck extended over the bed and she curled around slightly. She purred. It was not like a cat’s purr, but almost like the chatter of coal entering a fire: hissing and spitting, but gentler.

   “Well…?” Corrin asked, voice low and dripping with amusement.

   “Well, I say yes, of course.” Silas replied.

   He got to his feet and he seemed more excited than he wished. He had dreamt of this happening. He had fantasied of this happening, with his manhood in his hand as well. And now, it was happening. He was fit to trip over his own feet as a result and his cape fluttered, trying to go underfoot as well.

   He sat down on the bed. Knees together and hands clamped on them. Corrin nudged him with her snout. Suddenly, neither of them knew what to do.

   In his fantasies, it was far simpler. No need for words or understanding for it was a dream. Silas’ tongue dried as he tried to think but nothing came to mind. Corrin grunted, uncertain. Then, silence once more which hung oddly in the air.

   “Please, have your way with me, my love.” Silas said, breaking the awkward silence slowly turning their warm room cold.

   “As you wish, my darling husband.” Corrin growled.

   Her voice was distorted by the dragon’s vocals she had inherited upon this fabulous transformation. She was intrigued. She wondered how she could press Silas’ buttons. Normally, their sex was chaste and normal. Now, it was far from it. It was fascinating. She had never thought of using her power like this before as she had thought no sane man would find sexual gratification in her transformations and in this form. She was chuffed to have been proven wrong and by none of than the love of her life.

   However, to begin with, Corrin concluded that she best be gentle with Silas. Though, that did not mean she could forgo any mischief. Though she could not upon her jaws, she did inwardly smile as she inched closer. Her body seemed to absorb warmth from Silas.

   Slowly, she tugged on Silas’ cape. She took the fabric upon her mouth and pulled. Only a little bit to begin with then, when Silas seemed perturbed, she yanked. He let out a squeak as his clips came loose upon his shoulders. Corrin spat out the cape as well as pieces of fabric she had torn off it.

   “Is that your way of undressing me…?” he asked.

   “Of course.” Corrin replied. “Fabric does not taste nice and I would imagine that steel tastes worse.”

   “Fair enough.” Silas shrugged.

   Removing his armour felt like removing a part of himself. He remained in his small clothes, but he still felt naked. He trusted Corrin. He trusted her even when she was within of being a beast, a mindless and murderous dragon, but he trusted her regardless. Still, being a knight was an integral part of his identity so, without his armour, he felt vulnerable. And not just because he was no longer impervious to a wide range of attacks.

   Still, he was comforted. He was not solely a knight. He was also a friend and a kind-hearted youth. However, as he was stripped of all but his sole clothes, it was time for him to become a lover and solely that. His skin prickled as he felt Corrin eye him.

   She emanated a lusty presence. It was not conveyed through her stance or her body language: they were nearly unreadable thanks to her masked face and her strange, draconic physiology. Rather, it was a lewd aura that seemed to hint that tonight, she would be insatiable. Her low growl continued to pervade through the otherwise silent room.

   Corrin then made her move. She drew closer to Silas. He was stiff with wired excitement, he could not wait until she doled out her draconic affections upon him. Her cold body continued to take upon his warmth. He shivered and then, he felt her breath upon him. It rolled over his shoulders in an exhaling huff. Silas’ breath hitched in his throat and he lifted his chin. He felt Corrin hover behind him. She felt nearly disembodied. Her presence more powerful than her body.

   She kissed his bare shoulder. It was more a nudge or a nuzzle. Her lips seemingly unmoving as they were embedded in steely, stony scales. She huffed again; another hot exhale. Silas swallowed. He shivered. He relished her breath, as putrid smelling as it was in this form.

   “I intend to ravish you, my dearest.” Corrin informed him.

   Silas’ spine tingled; his back straightened. He was delighted by such a prospect. He smiled.

   “As you wish, my lady.” he replied.

   And then it came, that which Silas he dreamt of the most. He couldn’t describe this aesthetic and sexual attraction he had unto dragons – unto Corrin alone, he swears – but there is a lot of her bestial form to be lewdly coveted. The size: the immensity of strength and presence. The touch, the textures of the scales and claws and horns, rugged and handsome. The way her eyes flared, and how magic flowed around her was all to be envied but, that being said, there was an attribute that Corrin had that inflamed lust in Silas’ mind and that attribute was her monstrous tongue.

   Corrin was not a fighter who revelled in bloodlust. As such, she did not howl or roar for the sake of the kill. She made such noises out of mourning for the life she had to fell to pursue her own. Hence, her tongue was a rather secret about her. She did not wag it as she revelled in hunger for body nor blood. She kept it reined in, however, Silas had glimpsed it and he knew that it was a thing of beauty and perfection, when tidied up and wrapped around his cock.

   Or at least it was in his imagination. And, if he was lucky, it would be like that in reality. And, if not, then there were still plenty of other traits that Corrin possessed for him to pervert with his unusual preferences in regard to sex.

   Slowly, dripped with saliva, Corrin’s tongue emerged from her draconic maw. She gave Silas a tentative lick. Her coarse tongue was hesitant. She used it deftly but with inexperience. After all, she fought with bludgeoning, from her tail and neck or other limbs, not with biting. Silas accepted the lick from her with great pleasure.

   Corrin dragged her tongue, like sandpaper, from the bottom of Silas’ arm to the top of his shoulder. He winced slightly. Though harsh upon his skin, he endured it with great delight. The heat which had been pooling in his loins was now aflame. He burned with lust and his small clothes tented.

   Corrin purred; a laugh this time. She was greatly amused by Silas’ reaction as well.

   “You are truly sensitive, dear.” she teased.

   Silas twisted slightly and with an earnest love, and lust, in his sparkling grey eyes, he cupped her chin then replied: “I cannot help it.”

   He pecked her lips. Her maw was well armoured and akin to steel however it was imperfect. Rather than polished and smooth, her scales were rough. Silas did not mind. Corrin purred, unable to kiss her love back but she did attempt kissy noises which were butchered by her deeper, coarser vocals.

   Silas smiled, and he drew back. “Please,” he murmured.

   Corrin lifted a paw. She fingered the drawstrings on the back of Silas’ smallclothes. She pulled and tugged and teased. His body trembled as she slowly, clumsily, undid the knot with her eerie, fingered paws. She hooked a claw on the piece of elastic and yanked them back. She pulled them out from beneath Silas and discarded them.

   She kissed Silas’ back: between the arcs of his shoulder. Then, her tongue slipped out. She raked it up from the middle of his spine to the nape of his neck. She was thorough and rough with Silas and it was unbearably erotic for him. He moaned. The slightest touch sent him reeling with wanton emotions. Corrin enjoyed it very much.

   Silas was endearingly loud and soft. Completely different to her and Corrin enjoyed seeing how she could rile him up. It was all too fun to do that.

   Silas brought his legs up onto the bed and turned around. Corrin lifted her tail and she was now fully ringed around him. She growled: a low thrum that was pleased with herself. She eyed Silas’ freed cock. It was so cute: thick and plump. She adored it and the way it was framed with a few freckles along the dip of his hip bones and how it sprung free from beneath his patch of silvery pubic hair.

   Corrin, unable to kiss the tip of it due to the size difference between herself and her love, instead opted to give it was a tentative lick. Manoeuvring her tongue was difficult: it was long and heavy when outside of her mouth, but she persevered nonetheless for her endeavour was richly rewarded by Silas’ mewling.

   Every noise he made, every moan or groan, was a symphony upon her ears. She relished it. Silas was soft, like putty in her hands, but she adored how easy it was to illict such explicit and dulcet tones from his throat: from his pouty lips and lovestruck eyes. And now, it was even easier than ever before. Her dominance, her own relish from this endeavour, was growing.

   Her tongue, huge in comparison to his cock, coiled around it. She gave it a slight tug. Silas squeaked. His eyes, once heavily lidded from a lusty daze, were now fully opened. Ropes of saliva dripped down Corrin’s tongue was she experimented with this sudden foray into this example of dragon on human oral sex.

   Silas groaned as Corrin was rough with him. She pulled and yanked and jerked. She was utterly tactless. She was, in all fairness, unable to be tactful to begin with. Silas loved it though even as his sensitive skin reddened, and his throat grew sore, unable to compete with every noise that he couldn’t help but make.

   He was beyond excited. In her fearsome grip, his cock steadily hardened further. He became slick with sweat as he back arched. Corrin slowly let go though. Her drool continued to turn to thick strings down her tongue. She released him.

   Silas panted. However, Corrin did not intend to give him a break. She wanted to push this lust further still.

   Rather than rein in her tongue, she slowly dragged it up and around Silas’ toned body. It slapped against him and rolled around. She investigated every curve and dip that he possessed. His body became wetter and wetter with her drool. It was unbearable, but Silas liked it.

   He loved being wet with Corrin’s fluids. She was fulfilling all his fantastical expectations and more. He could feel himself inch upon his own boundary and yet, Corrin seemed hardly puffed. Her newfound stamina was intimidating but erotic all the same.

   Corrin ‘kissed’ Silas. There was much she could do, much that could be done, and she knew she was steadily wearing Silas out so, she decided that a kiss might remedy his pitiful, human stamina. Though, his threshold was holding out well.

   Corrin forced entry of her tongue into Silas’ mouth. One hand of Silas’ pawed the air, the other clamped into their sheets which were twisted and sopping. Silas could barely handle her tip but it was adorable to watch him try.

   His mouth opened as far as he could. Corrin poked and prodded. The tip, the smallest and thinnest part of her tongue, barely fitted inside of Silas’ mouth. Yet, he tried it nonetheless. One eye closed and Silas winced. Trying to swallow this kiss of Corrin’s, this forceful and full-mouthed kiss, was something else but he endured nonetheless.

   Her taste was horrid. It felt even worse and yet, Silas rapturously enjoyed every pleasurably painful second. Corrin loved to see him struggle with it. His mouth sealed around her tongue and she slowly drew back.

   With a wet trail, her tongue lolled, and Silas panted. He held his chest as his heart beat fast. Corrin slurped back her tongue. Horrible and wet noises ensued but Silas watched with awe. His right hand hung close to his cock which strained upwards, begging for orgasmic release.

   “That wasn’t hurtful was it?” Corrin asked.

   “It was wonderful.” Silas confessed.

   There was a look in his eye. Corrin couldn’t describe it. He was fully consumed by his lust for her and this form and all the pain and pleasure that came with it. He was experiencing sexual ecstasy the likes of which neither had ever though possible. It was rather amazing.

   “I’m glad.” Corrin said.

   She bumped her face gently unto Silas’. He kissed back chastely as he stroked his manhood. He gently handled himself as he slowly applied a gentle pressure. He began to leak pre-cum.

   “You’re so close.” Corrin mumbled onto Silas’ lips.

   “Please.” he begged, his mouth going numb with reverberations.

   “Anything for you.” Corrin replied.

   Corrin licked her lips and gave Silas an extra, tiny lick. Silas melted. He was utterly smitten.

   “Lay down for me.” Corrin said though, it was nearly a command through the thick of her growly voice.

   Silas laid down for her. Corrin lifted herself from the floor. She moved around as gracefully as she could. She was careful not to knock anything down or over with her tail or any other protrusion from her giant body. She hefted herself onto the bed. She pinned Silas with her strange, mangled hands.

   Silas looked up at her. Still, his eyes conveyed a lusty, lovestruck look that Corrin knew she would cherish forever especially under this haze of this strange, supernatural perversion. Corrin took a breath and when she exhaled, her breath skittered over Silas’ chest. She then realised, that she, herself, felt incredibly warm. That was rather rare for this cold-blooded form. She found herself pausing and savouring the moment of that realisation and then, she podded along to her next pondering: how would she deliver the orgasm that Silas deserved?

   Corrin paused. She checked her own arousal. It was difficult gauging more than hunger or survival in this body. But, she felt the signs regardless. It was her body and even though she didn’t entirely understand it, she was its master regardless.

   “For me, please, Silas…” Corrin growled: her voice sharper, more pointed with lust.

   “Of course.” Silas said.

   Silas was quite certain that he knew what Corrin intended of them both. He had not dared think of this part of Corrin. It felt like a boundary he could not cross. That may prove to be good fortune.

   Corrin was gentle. She was aware of her weight and her enormity in comparison to Silas. She did not wish to betray that trust between them so, she controlled herself with as much tact as she could.

   Her breast was over Silas’ face. He held onto her. His fingertips trailed over her breastplate scales, rough and a cobalt blue, until he found a good grip. He opened his legs. Corrin buried her face in their pillows. She thrusted.

   Silas’ first reaction was, of course, to make noise. As was the way with him. He held onto her and rode out the thrust, replying with his own alongside a long, wanton groan. Corrin purred. She thrust once more and again, Silas rode it out with a buck of his own hips.

   Silas found himself penetrating Corrin’s cloaca. Though, he was uncertain if that was how he ought to label it. He was not a scholar of biology or the like. He was just a humble knight: he fought against the enemies he was pointed towards. He did not have to use his brain, only brawn. However, he was aware that human females had vaginas and he was also aware that female birds and lizards did not. They had each possessed a cloaca instead.

   However, Corrin was an anomaly. She was a human when she saw fit, and she was also a dragon when she saw fit. As a result, her biology was rather… odd when thought too hard of. That being said, of course, there is an old pastiche: a hole was a hole.

   Though, this particular ‘hole’ was rather large. Dauntingly so, but Silas preserved. Strangely enough, due to the depth that he was thrusting unto, Silas found himself near reminiscing of the times he had simply jerked off into the air rather than into a cloth. That was the way of adolescent boys with more amour than they knew what to do with, like he had once been.

   Silas’ breath hitched. His blood was aflame. He clenched his eyes shut as he held onto the scales of his beautiful wife. He thrusted. She thrusted back. It was not unlike the chaste, missionary sex that they had had in amorous nights like this previous. Even then, it was often Corrin taking the more dominant lead than Silas.

   Corrin grunted and sniffled. Each huff becoming deeper and deeper than the one before. Silas was miniscule beneath her and yet, she could feel every action from him unto her. She loved how hard he tried. Slowly, she was getting to the same point of lust as her partner, but Corrin knew it wouldn’t be enough. She had long accepted that. Tonight was a night in which she spoiled Silas. Her orgasm had somewhat little to do with that. She just wanted to make him cum and she could feel him beneath her: every breath, every pant, it all indicated one thing. It was all the instinctual rhythm of what Silas was like when he was on the brink.

   Silas’ thrusts slowed to the point where he could hold on longer. Corrin lifted herself off of him. Corrin found herself mindlessly admiring her work. He was messy. He was slick with sweat and pre-cum and drool. His needy smile was adorable beneath such varied fluids.

   “Please…” Silas begged. “I just want – I need – your tongue.”

   Corrin was more than happy to oblige.

   Her tongue unravelled from within her mouth. It dropped down in front of her and she began to rein it. Silas stared it down with fervent excitement as it slowly wound itself around him. Once more, every dip and curved explored but this time, with a far more passionate and aimed grip. All of it wound around Silas. The tip pestered his mouth, but the mid-section encircled his body like a thick rope.

   Corrin squeezed and pushed and pulled. Her tongue was not unlike an anaconda unto its prey, but she was far more loving.

   Silas’s breath hitched. Every nerve inside of him was alive with lightning lust and as he closed his eyes to Corrin’s wanton actions, he found himself lost in all that lust. His release had come at last.

   He had done well to endure so much teasing and thrusting from that which he had desired most and now, he was wrecked.

   Between the coils of Corrin’s tongue, his cock was free. It strained then spurted with cum. Corrin came in closer. Her tongue dropped some of its lengths. More of Silas’ body was freed. Clumsily, she lapped at Silas’ dick as he came. His cum decorated her maw in thick strings. She licked it all up. Every last drop, she ensured, had been flicked off her face and swallowed, her maw cleaned once more.

   Silas watched. He found himself bemused by the realisation that his fascination was of an erotic nature. Corrin knew. She could tell by that dopey face of his, and she kind of liked it. Of course, Corrin did like every seemingly dope face that Silas possessed.

   Silas dropped back onto the bed. He was tired and weary.

   “Corrin.” He said.

   “Yes, my love?” she replied as she climbed up with him. She coiled around him and nestled in.

   “I love you. So much.” Silas said.

   “I know.” Corrin replied.

   She gave the top of his head a peck. His hair usually fluffed and shiny had gone flat and messed up. It was rather adorable.

   “Are we going to do this again?” he asked.

   “Most definitely.” Corrin hummed. Her voice shook the bed.

   There was a pause in which Silas stared at the ceiling. He watched its décor swirl and curl, twist, under his exhaustion and in the aftermath of his lust.

   “I can’t wait.” he grinned.

   It would appear that fantasy, masturbatory and otherwise, far exceeded the wondrous reality. Silas was ecstatic as a result.


End file.
